


Sweet escape

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hannibal cared, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Husbands, Reflection, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of nearly killing his family off and leaving Will for dead, the tale takes a different spin. ((Happy ending))</p><p>In which Hannibal saved Will and escapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet escape

**Author's Note:**

> I still stayed true although, Hannibal still stabbed Will. Wrote this on a sad idea because I'm not over the season finale.

"Goodbye William it saddens me, to depart this way." Hannibal wipes Will's brow that was dripping with blood, frowning he looked pitifully at Will's shattered body of a man.

"It didn't have to be this way Will, I gave you a gift that you didn't want- now look at your mess, it is what you created. I gave you a chance to be honest to forgive and forget. Now it's costing others their lives." Hannibal said motionless, his eyes stayed focus on Will's bloody face that screamed why. 

"It's not too late." Will breathed, and Hannibal wasn't sure if it was intended for him or Abigail, either way it moved Hannibal. 

He no longer looked like the teacher he had met a year ago, nor the fragile broken soul he had coaxed in his kitchen to Kill Abel Gideon, now that he groaned with pain from the knife wound, Hannibal didn't feel satisfied or pleased with his actions he felt a deepened sadness.

As Abigail bled out, Will sobbed over the young girl's body crying out her name, not even paying attention to his own fatal wounds, Hannibal couldn't hear sirens ordinary to the doctor that would be a good sign. 

Not now.

"No oh god no." Will applied pressure to her bleeding neck, Hannibal should just walk away- leave but somehow his feet guided him back to the people he had once thought as his _family_. 

It was fruitless in the effort that Will was trying to save Abigail, he could hear Jack's laboured breathing in the pantry he told Abigail to finish off Alana at any costs, it was only moments until Alana and Jack would simply slip away, like getting into a warm bath. 

"Will stop." Hannibal's sharp voice guided Will to let go of the pressure he applied letting Abigail bleed freely, "as you said it's never too late." Hannibal still did not hear sirens, he could run into his bathroom and grab his medical kit and sew the two back together. 

Biting his lip, he ran past the shatter remains of his home. None were too important, his mind was settled for somewhere much far away from here. In the bathroom he dumped the contents of his black medical bag on the floor taking only what he needed, a few butterfly bandages, a few needles and thread. Then doubling back he saw that Will was nearly on the verge of passing out, without missing a beat Hannibal guided Will to sit against the counter while he cleaned the bleeding wound, her body pale and cold to Hannibal's touch he quickly applied pressure as he sewed her neck wound back together her eyes were closed but Hannibal could still hear the silent steady breathing of Abigail. Assuring that she would make it, he turned to Will who was clutching onto his stomach wound.

Pulling up the man's bloody shirt, he swallows bitterly as if he had tasted lead, unknowingly his hands were soaked in Will's blood, at once all the anger and sadness died out in Hannibal, clutching the man's face again he nods knowing he could save Will.

"Will, it won't take long just hold on." Hannibal removed the bloody shirt exposing the lower part of Will's body, his blood was like a overflowing water faucet, instead rich and hot to the touch.

Hannibal took a clean needle, he prayed the thread would hold in at least until they made it to the airport. After that he could take Will to a official medical facility without a doctor batting a eye at the suspicious wound, he could hear Will groan more in pain, it was nails on a chalkboard.

"It _hurts_ , help Abigail." Will says using his remaining strength, his blue eyes stared at Hannibal, his face in a mixture of both pain and helplessness.

"Will she's going to be fine- we all will be, just- a few more stitchings and we are good to go, stay awake Will. These will hold for awhile until we land." Hannibal soothes the weeping Will, cleaning any trance of blood upon his wound, it would heal eventually leaving a ugly scar. But it would remain a strength of their friendship and of their family. 

Will's breathing became slow and dull, enough to sorry Hannibal His eyes opened slowly again, it was a good sign but not enough to prove that Will would make it.

Incase that happened, Hannibal took his one solid moment alone with Will he pressed his body against his own carrying it in tow, he would later send for Abigail. But for now Will was most important concern, the rain was steady as he made out the front door, he could see a body in the front yard that groaned with pain, sneering Hannibal stood over Alana's damaged body grabbing Will's jacket so he could shield him from the rain, Alana took no notice nor protest. 

Still no police sirens, "slow night." He muttered to a shattered Will, who pressed his face against Hannibal's chest shivering, Hannibal smiled in the darkness, he signalled down a cab, before hopping in it he tossed out credit cards, bank cards any that could trance Hannibal and Will back. 

Climbing into the cab, the driver thankfully didn't ask what was wrong with Will, "where to, sir?"

Hannibal pulled out a hundred along with two twenty dollar bills, "to the airport and if you speed I'll tip you more." Hannibal's soft silk voice coaxed the cabbie into doing so.

He could now hear sirens vastly approaching, almost too easy Hannibal could turn around and turn himself in as Will asked for.

Instead he stays put, watching the first police car show up along with a ambulance. 

The ride was silent, until Will stirred awake glancing around the cab in Hannibal's arms, he seemed reborn to Hannibal. "Where are we, did I die?" Will asked with his voice rasped, "where's Abigail?" He said more alert this time. 

"Abigail is fine- she'll live the paramedics will take care of everything." Hannibal promised, he stroked Will's dark curls, "I fixed everything don't worry." 

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

With that Hannibal cocked his head at the right angle until his lips were merely inches apart, Will seem to part his lips inviting Hannibal in, taking the bait. Hannibal pressed softly as possible against Will, he didn't want to be rough or ever harm a hair on his head, not again.

"You kissed me- I must of died. First you stab me and then kiss me." Will breathed as he groaned, his side ached.

"Love is a tricky thing Will, soon you will come to understand that." 

The cabbie had stopped shortly after in front of a airport within seconds Hannibal handed the man his cash while he sped off.

They looked strange at the airport at night, Hannibal purchased two tee shirts and a pair of sweats for Will to change into, after they reached their designation Hannibal would nurse Will back to health and finally be able to improve his fashion sense.

"This is a new beginning for us Will, Abigail shall join us in a few months, but for now I think you and deserve a vacation together, I care about yes and nothing more." Hannibal kissed Will's forehead.

Then as their plane was being called back, Hannibal breathed a sigh of relief knowing he had Will all and only for himself.

_End_


End file.
